Four Days
by Klasado
Summary: based two weeks after chap. 21. when our six leading girls go for a four day trip to a cabin owned by Mari's extended family, stuff happens. a lot. and now, Mari and Akko have been found out. may be rated M later. :D you know you love it.
1. Examples of Love

**Four ****Days**

**Chapter**** 1; ****Examples**** of ****Love**

Akko was half blinded by the lights flickering around her. The room was dark and sweaty and made her feel claustrophobic, with the mass of hot bodies jumping and shifting around her. She felt a hard shoulder bump hers. A slick thigh brushed the back of her knee, and she flinched. A girl whipped her hair, twisting and flailing with abandon, bumping into Akko far too often.

The music, the heat, not even the bodies mattered though. Not when _she_ came into view. Mari, thick black hair cascading down her shoulders in sexy waves, pushed through the crowd, and gave a soft smile - despite the chaos around them. Akko bit her lip and held out her arms in a silent request, and Mari immediately slipped into them, careful not to spill their drinks as she wrapper her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Still here?"

Adorable little dimples dented Mari's cheeks.

"Always."

* * *

"We should do something."

Mari replied with little but a distracted murmur, continuing to flick through her Home Economics magazine. Kuno frowned at the lack of reaction.

"Mari? Helloooo? Friend hinting at reasonably important troubles here? Suggesting a get away? You're loaded?"

"Yes, yes..." Mari said, reluctantly placing her magazine down. "What's the problem? And what do you mean a 'get away'?"

"I mean a vacation! A resort, an adventure! Anywhere but boring old Tokyo!"

"And the question I asked that was actually important?"

Kuno looked away, an uncharacteristic grimace coming to her lips. Mari already knew this was another episode of Kuno deluding herself with imaginary hints of Ouji cheating on her. "I think Ouji is cheating on me..." There it was.

"What was it this time? A hair on this shirt? He does work in an office, you know. He could have just innocently caught some girl that tripped, or even a guy with really lo-"

"There was a message on his phone."

Mari stopped immediately. "... Why were you going through his phone?"

"I wasn't!" Kuno said immediately with an offended furrow of her pretty brows. "How could you even think I would...! We got matching ring tones," _That__'__s__ not __surprising__._ Mari thought, exasperated at their cheesiness. "and I thought it was my phone. I just opened it and started reading it automatically."

"Okay, so..." Mari said slowly. "What did it say...?"

Mari watched as genuine distress flickered over Kuno's face, and her eyes glazed over with the beginning of tears. Mari suddenly became quite worried - Kuno did cry, but when she did, it was normally fast and melodramatic. Tears she actually tries to suppress? Not a good sign.

"It was asking him when he wanted to book their hotel next Saturday..." She said quietly, her voice trembling. "Two days ago, I asked him to go on a date with me then. He said... he would be working late..."

Mari grimaced and curled an arm around her friend. Kuno turned into her arms, pressing against her shoulders - hiding the tears. _Definitely __not__ a__ good __sign__. __But__... __they __seemed__ so __in __love__. __Why __would __he__ cheat__ on__ her__?_ "This could be a misunderstanding, okay? And even if its not... just, forget that ass. There are others, better than a guy who would cheat."

Kuno sniffled and looked up at Mari, smiling briefly, but it dropped much too soon, and she sighed. "I just want to get out of here, Mari. Away from him."

"If you want to get away, then that's just what we'll do. And I _know_ the gang would love a chance to escape from all their university junk. Plus..." Mari leaned over the table and rummaged around in her bag, then pulled out a small square box that made Kuno feel better just seeing it. "I have dark chocolate."

"With strawberry filling?"

"Raspberry."

"God I wish there were guys like you..." Kuno moaned, breaking into the box with surprising efficiency.

Mari smiled.

_Sorry__ babe__. __Already __taken__._

* * *

A man with broad shoulders, clipped black hair and an expensive tailored suit flicked the newspaper in his hands straight, his eyes trailing over one of the clippings covering the large page. He heard the padding of feet coming down the stairs through the wall, and glanced up to the familiar, and sorely missed sight of his daughter descending from the flight. She smiled as her eyes met his.

"Father," She said, leaning down to press a brief kiss to his rough cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning Su-chan." He smiled. It faltered as he noted her slipping her shoes on. "You're not going to have breakfast? It's not like you're late. Your lectures don't start for another few hours..."

"I know. I invited some friends for breakfast at my place. Thanks for letting me stay the night, by the way; I know how relieved you are to have me finally out of here." Sugi gave her dad a knowing wink, and he attempted a smile. _If __only __she __knew__ how __much __we __miss __her__..._ "Bye dad!"

"Good bye dear! Don't hesitate to ask us to stay! You're welcome any...time." He finished quietly, but she was already out the door, opening the front gate. He frowned after his daughter, and returned to his newspaper, realizing how depressing all these stories usually were.

* * *

Taguchi shifted under the heavy duvet draped over her. She scowled, and blinked at the stickiness of her eyes. Her arm brushed something. Someone. It made her shiver unpleasantly, and she pushed herself up to sit properly, her long legs folding themselves up in front of her, away from the lanky body beside her.

Who was this guy? Why didn't she remember him?

She took in the pastiness of his face - the side she could actually see as he was lying on his front- and how his breathing made the bedding under his plaster skin shift. He seemed gross to her then, and she slid out of the bed, trudging through whatever apartment or hotel she was in. It was a hotel. She found her clothes and slipped them on, then left, sending the woman at the front counter an embarrassed smile.

Taguchi sighed in relief as she accepted the coffee she had ordered, her usual cure for a hang over, and jumped as the phone in her pocket vibrated. She attempted to tug it out of her tight jeans. "_Taguchi__?_" it crackled the instant she answered.

It was Akko. "No, the Prince of France."

"_Ooh__, __exotic__. __Free __on__ Sunday__? __Or__, __say__, __right __now__?"_

"Of course. Where am I going?"

"_Sugi __is__ holding __a__ breakfast __for __friends__. __We__ need __you __to__ serve __our __drinks__, __since __you __have __that __hospitality __thing__. __Bring __your __work__ uniform__! __You__'__re __hot __in __a __dress__-__shirt__ and __slacks__."_

"What happened to the whole prince thing? But thank you. Pass on my arrival; I want a proper greeting, lines of servants and all."

"_Of __course__, __your__ highness__!_"

Taguchi smiled as she snapped her mobile closed. _Better __pick __up __some __cake __or__ something__._

* * *

Tamamin smiled as she heard the door click open, and the familiar sound of her best friend bustling into her apartment. She sat on Sugi's bed in her cutest cosplay - a professionally made Mahora winter uniform, Asuna's bell ribbons included - waiting like the loyal puppy she had been associated with by her friends for years. Sugi walked in a moment later, her hands white with grasping 3 bags each, obviously surprised at Tamamin's presence. "Tam..." She murmured, and said girl frowned a little at how shocked she looked. Sugi blinked, and smiled. "What a surprise." She said simply. Tamamin grinned jovially.

"I thought, since you invited everyone to come over in mere hours and I knew you were staying at your parents that I would pop around early to help with cooking and such. Good thing I know where you hide your spare key, it's freezing out there!"

"It is late November." Sugi murmured, placing the plastic bags of various goodies on her small dining table. She began to remove items from bags, and Tamamin followed her movements, apparently expecting something. "I bought croissants, ham, cheese and a few jams. If you're going to help, could you set the oven?"

"Of course," Tamamin sang out, rolling off the bed and bounding into the kitchenette excitedly. She shrugged off her maroon blazer and rolled up her sleeves. Sugi cocked a brow at her red and gold striped tie.

"Nice get up. You look like the secretly filthy sixteen-year-old-girl in some old man's fantasy." She fingered the tie, and tugged it playfully when Tamamin puckered her lips for a kiss.

"Oh, yes! Asuna, getting intimate with Ayaka the class rep, gagging for forbidden fruit in the form of her hunky math teacher Takamichi."

"Isn't he like, forty?"

Tamamin's eyes sparkled in amusement, as well as a pleasant surprise. "You read it."

"The little boy on the front was cute." She said simply, popping a cream covered finger into her mouth. Tamamin frowned.

"Cream?"

"I'm whipping it with sugar and cinnamon. Its good on bananas and ice-cream."

"Gods girl, calm down. This is breakfast, not the local maid cafe`."

"Don't you get talking about those creepy fetish-feeders." Sugi scowled, and Tamamin giggled. They fell into a comfortable silence as Tamamin placed the wedges of pastry on several trays, layering them in the oven while Sugi beat the thick liquid into a fluffy mass of sugar and milkiness. Tamamin span on her heel, diving into the bags still on the tabletop. There were still about four bags untouched. She rummaged through the heaviest, and pulled out a large bottle of rather effective alcohol. Tamamin sent Sugi a look.

"What were you hoping to achieve with this, Miss Sugimoto?" She drawled, holding up the bottle of green-tinted drink.

"Oh, shut up." Sugi said, snatching it from her snickering friend, her cheeks colouring at the implied accusation. "I got it because you find it almost impossible to have a real party without it."

Tamamin frowned. "It's ten in the morning!" She gasped over-dramatically, placing her hand on her chest. "Are you saying I'm an alcoholic? Must you really bring this up now, so close to christmas? Think of the _children_...!"

"Oh, well I do apologize dear but it is an issue that must be addressed." Sugi said, leaning forward on her hands, her voice trembling as she settled into her role. "_You_ think of the children, you, when you're guzzling down that awful red wine and dry champagne like your life depends on it!"

"Oh, you can insult me, but leave the whine and cham _out__ of__ it_!" Tamamin said, raising her hand as to hit her. Sugi let out a half snicker at her ridiculous tone, but went back into character in a second, reeling back with false fear. "Look at you now, resorting to domestic violence!" She wailed. "Oh, you _men_...!"

"Wha..." Tamamin let her hand fall, a little disheartened pout coming to her lips. "Aw, I'm a man? You just ruined it."

"Well _I__'__m_ not being a man." Sugi said, indignant.

"So we're a pair of quarreling lesbos, then?" She joked. Sugi paused, and gave her a weak smile, going back to bowl of cream. _Was__ I __imigining __that__, __or __did __it __just __get __kinda __awkward__?_

"I think I might have gone too hard on this cream." Sugi muttered, and Tamamin took it as it was - a gate way out of the odd lull in conversation that had came over them. She lifted herself up on the counter, placing the bottle of liquor at her side. Her brow furrowed as she picked up the smell of... smoke...?

"Uh oh." Her eyes widened, and she jumped from the counter, rushing over to the oven. Her hands safely clad in orange fish mittens, she pulled a tray from the oven, placing them on the table one by one as fast as she could. She looked down at the croissant's seared ends, and smiled apologetically up at a grimacing Sugi.

"At least they'll be crunchy?"

* * *

Kuno dragged her hand along the glass of the patisserie, her eyes scanning it for the best treat she could buy in mass to impress and please her friends. She noted the vanilla custard slice and strawberry short bread, then moved on to cakes. _Ah__, __screw__it__. _"Six sections of the vanilla custard slice please?" The pretty girl at the counter nodded with a dazzling smile, and Kuno appreciated her sandy curled hair. _That __might __look __nice__... __Maybe__ Ouji__ would __like__ it__._

Ouji. Her smile fell, and the girl's hair was quite far out of her thoughts. _Idiot__. __Possibly __cheating __idiot__. __Lying__, __possibly__ cheating __idiot__! _She took the paper bag handed to her with a strained smile and left the shop, huffing in annoyance. It left a little white cloud of condensation, and Kuno began unconsciously letting out puffs of hot breath into the cool winter air. Her eyes strained across the road for a second, and snapped back as she spotted a familiar young man holding the hand of _another __girl_. Kuno was overwhelmed simultaneously by the biggest waves of anger, disappointment and embarrassment she had ever felt as it became clear that it was indeed Ouji, and that was certainly not his sister, who she had met _or_his mother, as she was much too young. Shamefully young, in fact. _What __is__ she__, __fourteen__?_ Okay, maybe that was stretching it but Ouji was almost twenty four! She looked she was barely out of puberty. _...__A__ cousin__?_ Kuno thought, a little hope returning to her. But the thought was dashed when he leaned over and whispered something in her ear, making her blush and giggle bashfully, like they had so many times before. Their fingers entwined, and he pulled her into a small gift shop, finally escaping Kuno's shocked gaze.

She felt sick. She felt physically sick, emotionally drained, and she wanted to run. She needed to move from here, she needed her friend; her _friends_, all five of them. She felt her feet move again, slowly picking up pace as she saw the people and buildings blur through the tears brimming over. _Tagu__..._

Her thoughts - and her run - were broken as she bumped rather heavily into someone walking opposite her, tumbling backwards and to the ground. It hurt a little, but she was too saddened to care, and just looked down, sniffling, expecting the person to move on if she ignored them long enough. "Kuno?" A familiar voice said, and she looked up at the concerned face of her best friend. Taguchi suddenly looked quite worried, and Kuno felt a soft gloved hand cup her cheek. "Ku, are you okay? You look like you're on the edge of tears..."

"Tagu..." She whimpered, leaning up into a half-kneel to rap her arms around her friends neck, burying her head into the girl's shoulder. "I-I saw him, Tagu... With another woman..." Kuno's arms tightened when she felt Taguchi's strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to stand up properly. She stumbled to her feet, and almost fell into Taguchi, nestling into the comfortable crook of Taguchi's neck, breath still stuttering as she held herself back from breaking down right there. She felt the hands on her back rub her soothingly, and Taguchi whispered little comforts that made Kuno feel slightly better.

People in the street around them were giving them odd looks now, but Kuno didn't care, and apparently Taguchi didn't either. She leaned back until she look meet Kuno's eyes, and brushed away tears Kuno hadn't realized were trailing down her cheeks.

"Let's get out of the cold. Then you can tell me everything. Sugi's place isn't far..."

"B-but you were headed,"

"It doesn't matter." Taguchi said, flashing a charming smile. "Plus, you already handled that, right?" She gestured to the paper bag, and Kuno sent her a questioning look. "We have similar tastes."

Kuno smiled, and blinked away her tears, and with them her thoughts of Ouji.

For now.

* * *

"Finally!"

"Sorry, am I late...?" Akko asked gingerly, closing the door behind her.

"Way late!" Sugi snapped, her hands on her ample hips. "I said 'eleven', not 'eleven hours from now'."

"Well, lets pretend you did, and you can consider me early. Anyway, I came bringing gifts."

Sugi looked at the small dark brown bag that had been raised, taking in the logo of the local specialty chocolate shop.

"... You didn't."

"Black Forest Gateau."

Sugi flashed a brilliant smile. "Consider yourself forgiven. Your lateness is always fashionable, anyway."

"Of course."

The apartment began to rumble lightly, and both occupants turned to the near door, expecting Tamamin to burst out and tackle someone. Instead, Mari was the one swinging the door open. She stood there, one hand on the doorhandle, the other on the frame, staring at the newest arrival. Sugi brushed past her with a 'I'll just go do... something...' and was soon forgotten.

"You're late."

A smile. "And you're looking ridiculously beautiful. But lets not talk about things we already know."

A huge grin broke over Mari's face, and she jumped her girlfriend in delight, her legs wrapping around Akko's slender waist. The brunette stumbled back, but managed to keep her footing with the help of a nearby coat hanger. "Steady on..." She chuckled.

"Mmmmm..." Mari hummed, her arms circling Akko's neck. "No." She ducked her head to press a brief kiss to Akko's lips.

Or that's what she intended, at least. As usual, even the simplest of kisses turned into more, and Mari melted in Akko's arms, sighing contentedly against her lips.

But, the sound of Tamamin's loud laughter was a reminder of _who_ exactly was not a room away from them. Their friends; three of which were ignorant to the nature of their relationship. Akko reluctantly broke the kiss, and placed Mari back on solid ground. The girl pouted, and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Akko's nose before turning to go back into the room, Akko trailing after her with an annoyed sigh. _Damn __you__ straigh t__people__ and __your__ right__ to__ kiss __in __public__!_

"Ah, they return!" Tamamin said loudly, grinning like a drunk lad. "Making out at the door? Shame on you."

"Tamamin..." Sugi breathed. The girl just laughed.

"I'm only joking!"

"You need to stop reading those pervy books." Taguchi said, sipping at her coffee. "Giving you weird ideas about your friends."

"So says you. Didn't you ask to borrow one not two days ago?" There were suggestive 'ooh's and 'aah's all over the room, save Kuno who had been quiet pretty much the entire morning, and Taguchi blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I was curious what had you locking yourself in the toilets all day."

"Ooh, burn!" Akko said, her embarrassment from Tamamin's earlier comment apparently non-existent. The same could not be said for Mari, as she was still red at the cheeks, her eyes firmly on the table she was now seated at.

"I only do that because Sugi is so annoying. She just about has a hissy fit every time I even mention yuri or yaoi, or _anything_ manga. Its sad."

"_I__'__m_ sad? Me? You're the one dressing up and pretending to be made up characters from pathetic picture books written for men with no lives."

"Says the girl who asked for the second volume of Negima earlier this very morning." Surprised gazes were shot at Sugi, and she scowled.

"Negi is cute." She said simply. Tamamin hummed knowingly, her eyes twinkling. Sugi's scowl deepened.

"Everyone," The voice rang out particularly loud, as it had been the first thing its owner had said since her arrival. Akko looked a little confused by the expectant silence. "I have an announcement."

Mari sighed quietly, apparently foreseeing whatever this was.

"I'm breaking up with Ouji."

**Sup guysss. Long time no see!**

**So, this is the new first chapter. Thoughts? Critiques? Has it changed too much? Is it long enough? Give me your thoughts! :)**

**I do hope you enjoy the rewritten story from now on.**

**- Klasado**


	2. Road Trippin'

**Four Days**

**Chapter 2; Road Trippin'**

After Kuno announced her dumping Ouji, she promptly called him, telling him as such over the phone. She hung up the second the groveling began, and growled in annoyance at every missed call and message he left her. She found it unexpectedly easy to not be swayed by him, and just watched as his failed attempts at talking to her piled up. After that, Mari had hinted the idea of the trip, and Kuno had pitched her plan. The group, of course, were delighted with it. Schools all over Japan were days from winter holidays beginning, and a trip sounded perfect for kicking off their much needed free time.

"Mum, it's only for four or five days. We don't know yet... Maybe a resort? Wha- how is that _boring_? Fine, what about a... a hot spring?" Mari grimaced. "You have unexpectedly high standards. Hot springs are not plain. Ugh, whatever! _You _think of somewhere for us to go then!"

And that's just what she did. Not half an hour later, Mari received a call from her uncle Kira. He was a man that was almost as creepy as his name, and Mari didn't even bother smiling as she spoke with him, thankful he couldn't see her. Despite his questionable manner, however, he did pose an interesting idea; as the rich CEO he was, he had money to spend on whatever he pleased. It just so happened he had a summer home of sorts north of Tokyo. It sounded wonderful, of course, but Mari had to wonder why. "Um, I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, it's very generous, but... why are you doing this?"

"_Do I need any reason, beyond desiring to please my sister's wonderful children? _My _wonderful niece?"_

He wanted to sit in favor with her family...? No, they were pretty low on the family food chain though. Something was fishy...

But who was she to complain?

The moment she got an email with pictures of the site, she knew her decision was made. It was simply beautiful. The building itself was reasonably large, with two stories and a spacious addic, as well as a basement that used to be used as a large freezer. It was almost American in style, with a high, strong tiled roof and rooms assorted like compartments in the higher floors, while the ground level was one huge living room, a decent dining room and a spacious kitchen. The kitchen opened to a deck outside that had a barbeque and a set of full body sun chairs - something that would be sadly neglected, due to the weather- and a large umbrella, that was folded up in the picture. The backyard was overwhelming. At first it was simply clipped grass, a large, old tree that looked all too climbable and a dinky tin shed, but the lawn's neatness abruptly stopped at the mouth of a dark, intimidating wood. The picture with the clearest view of the woods was blurry, and wouldn't load properly on her computer. The instinct grays, deep greens and blackness said enough however. It wasn't exactly the most enchanting forest. She read a note at the bottom of the picture; '_Maiden's End, once a popular spot for hunting and camping, is now feared by the locals for the legends of a demon that captures and eats young travelers, and has since dropped in popularity._'

Mari cocked a brow. _They actually let some stupid legend get to them? Though, it is kind of worrisome. I mean... nah, it wouldn't be true. That's ridiculous. _Mari closed the window, and shut her computer, mulling over whether to go again. _It can't hurt... It is a beautiful place, and it would almost be like not being in Japan any more. _Mari nodded, and slid open her mobile, scrolling down to Kuno in her contacts. It rang once, then picked up. "Kuno? Its Mari. Yeah, that's what I'm calling about. I found the perfect place..."

"I don't know what kind of place you found, but the last time I saw Kuno, she was bouncing off the walls. Just what is this infamous Maiden's End, and why is its name so creepy?"

"I know right?" Mari said, she leaning over to retrieve her laptop. Akko snuggled into her side, using the computer's small screen as an excuse to get extra close. Mari smiled in delight. _Shes so cute..._She opened the laptop, and found she had forgot to shut it down last time. She opened the file of pictures, and went through each of them, Akko's eyebrows getting higher and higher at each photo.

"Wow." She grinned at Mari. "Nice work, Mari! This place is amazing..." She frowned. "Though those woods are kind of weird..."

"Yeah..." Mari murmured, her brows furrowing as she stared at the dark photo, still refusing to load to its full quality. "They seem so... I don't know. Unsettling."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Akko said, turning on the plush couch to face Mari properly. "Its beautiful anyways. I mean, that is a seriously cool house. All its missing is a pool, and we wouldn't be able to use it anyways."

"There is a nearby lake that's apparently wonderful all year around... when the leeches aren't eating you alive." Mari joked, and Akko snorted.

"I'm not swimming in a _lake_."

"Aw, but it could be quite romantic!" Mari said, looping an arm through Akko's. "Like that song, Full Moon Sway." Mari almost didn't notice as their hands slipped together. It had become second nature to touch and interact like this.

Akko laughed, squeezing Mari's hand. "Skinny dipping at night in a forest! We should try it some time." The brunette wiggled her eyebrows cheekily, and Mari rolled her eyes with an embarrassed grin.

"Why not just go down to the local swimming pool?"

"Uh, because you can't skinny dip _or _go in at night?" Akko's eyes twinkled. "The swimming doesn't even matter. Just you, naked in the moonlight..." Akko looked off distantly, sighing to herself as Mari blushed with a scandalized gawp.

"Geez, Akko...! Must you be so blunt...?"

"Mari, we're in my apartment. No one else is going to hear us." Akko said, amused. "Anyway, I should be allowed to talk abut my favorite thing in the whole wide world."

Mari narrowed her eyes. "Naked girls?"

"No." Akko dropped her head to Mari's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the spot beneath her ear. She peered up at Mari through her lashes. "You're my favorite thing, naked or not." She paused. "Though I do prefer the former."

"Shut up and kiss me." Akko happily obliged.

* * *

"Oh my god Tagu you seriously have to see the pictures this place looks sooooooo _awesome!_"

"I bet. You've been yapping about it incessantly for almost two hours." The tennis player said, closing the book she had been attempting to read since her arrival. She looked up at Kuno with a bored grimace. "So? What makes it so unbelievably amazing?"

"You have to see them for yourself, Tagu." Kuno said, shaking her head. "Those pictures... this place is like, _gorgeous_!" She slapped her head like she had just gotten an epiphany. "I'm not bringing my mobile. I refuse to let Ouji ruin this for me!" She smiled triumphantly, the first time she had been marginally still in the last half an hour, and jumped into action again as another thought came to her. "You should leave yours too, Tagu! We should all leave our mobiles! Severe all our links to the outside world for a week! Yes!" She punched the air dramatically, and did a little victory dance. Taguchi groaned.

"Please stop talking, shouting, dancing and just being weird in general. " She sighed. "Also, isn't that dangerous? What if we get in trouble? There could be like... bears."

"Stupid, the house would have a phone! Its not like we'll have much to do other then lounge around there anyways. Its miles from anywhere. Plus, what kind of bears would be in Japan? Pandas?" Kuno scoffed.

Taguchi rolled her eyes at the 'stupid' remark, but decided to ignore it. "Pandas are from China." The whole point of this trip was to make Kuno feel better. Taguchi decided she owed it to just go along with her ideas, no matter how pointless and possibly dangerous. Plus, the image of Kuno crying like before was reason enough to do a lot more than not take her mobile on some trip.

* * *

"I don't remember when the nature of our relationship changed enough for this to be normal."

"Probably when you told me where you keep your spare key. Next, you'll actually be making a copy for me."

Sugi sighed. "Do you want a copy? You might as well move in at this point. We could split the rent."

Tamamin stopped the constant stream of crisp eating to look up at Sugi, her eyes wide with surprise and delight. "I would love that! I would finally get to move out!"

Sugi stared down at her, an unreadable look in her eye. "...I suppose its possible. But you have all those weird habits..."

"I promise to tone it down," Tamamin said immediately, sitting up on her knees. She smiled as adorably as possible. "I'll be the perfect roommate. Pleeeeeease can I move in?"

"Tamam-"

"Pleeeeeeeease?" She said, clasping her hands together. She made her eyes wobbly, and jutted out her bottom lip in an adorable pout. "Pretty pretty pret-"

"Okay, I get it!" Sugi said, her brows furrowing in annoyance. "Just stop making those ridiculous doggy eyes."

"You know you love it." Tamamin said with a cheeky grin as she fell back down into her previous position on her tummy. Sugi snickered.

"Yeah, sure. Keep deluding yourself with that." She held up the large rubbish bag in her hands. "I'm gonna take these cans out, then I have a date."

"Oh? With which one?" Tamamin asked, having memorized the majority of Sugi's boyfriends.

"Tekade." She said, tying the top of the bag. "He's taking me to see the newest Harry Potter movie," Sugi dragged the famous name's vowels a little too long as she started toward her apartment's door. "Apparently it's really good. I remember the others being kind of pathetic though."

"Well, all the actors have grown up now." Tamamin said absently. "The girl that plays Hermione is so pretty... but in the books she was meant to be all bushy hair and buck teeth."

"You read the books?"

"Its Harry Potter." Tamamin said. "Everyone's read the books."

Sugi stopped in the hall way, gazing unfocused at the far window. It was small. "Everyone, huh..." She looked down at the bag in her hands. "Must be pretty popular if even Japanese people are reading it."

"Westerners read manga." Tamamin said, shrugging one shoulder. "Its just like that. I mean, you're a uni student. You should read more." She looked up from her DS. "Reading doesn't make you an otaku, Sugi. People don't judge you for having culture. Being well read is like being well learned."

Sugi looked at Tamamin with a little frown. "Why are we talking about this?" Tamamin shrugged and went back to her game. "... Do you know any books I would like?"

"Well, what do you like?"

Sugi pursed her lips. She had never really cared for reading. What _did _she like? "I don't know."

Tamamin didn't say anything after that, so Sugi made her way down to the building's rubbish area, slinging the bags into the already large pile. As she began back up the stairs, she paused. _Why did Tamamin come by in the first place...?_

"Tamamin," Sugi called when she was back. "Why are you here...?"

The otaku stared at her blankly for a few moments, then jerked back, exclaiming in realization. "Packing! For the trip," Tamamin scrambled to her feet. "We were meant to!"

"Crap," Sugi rushed into her room. It was almost eleven in the evening and they hadn't packed for a trip they were due to go on _tomorrow_! She yanked her usual bag down from the top of her wardrobe and began stuffing clothes into it. Tamamin did much the same, just in the livingroom/bedroom/kitchen. "I'm sorry!" She cried, and Sugi sighed.

_God damn it Tamamin._

* * *

"Three cheers for Taguchi!"

_Hip hip, _

_Hurray!_

_Hip hip, _

_Hurray!_

_Hip hi-_

"Yes, yes." She said, cutting off the group as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "If its so amazing that I have a drivers license why not just get one yourselves?"

"I hate driving," Kuno said immediately. "Too complicated."

"I don't like the idea of it." Sugi said, gazing into the little mirror of her compact. "I mean, really. Think about it. We're in this big metal thing, going one-hundred k's an hour while opposite us, separated by nothing but some stupid white line of paint another, possibly bigger metal thing is going just as fast. If you were to collide, that would be two-hundred k's of force smashing two four-ton metal machines together, both of which consist of flammable gas and fuels, as well as toxic liquids and fumes." She snapped her compact closed. "Also, the amount of car crashes, road rage incidents and drink driving only makes your chances worse. Its as barbaric as it is convenient."

Sugi, finally realizing how quiet the entire vehicle had fallen, glanced around to the faces of her friends. Mari and Akko were sitting beside her rigidly, their faces set into troubled grimaces. Kuno seemed to be staring out the window and Taguchi's hand had tightened on the wheel.

"...Then again, thousands of people drive every day, right? Not everyone is crashing." Sugi said, her friends' panic morbidly amusing. They all seemed to let out quiet sighs of relief.

"Yeah," Mari said, more to reassure herself then to agree with Sugi. She unconsciously touched Akko's thigh. The brunette didn't seem to mind, and Sugi quirked a veiled smile at how obvious they were.

The rest of the trip was spent like most with a car full of good friends; lots of talking, fighting, shouting over what music to play and the occasional sleeper. Mari was the one passed out at the moment; she had drifted off against the window, and Akko had noticed. Using the 'that looks uncomfortable' excuse, she pulled Mari over to lean on her, and after a while found her arm winding around the girl's waist, cradling her like child. Kuno 'aaaaaw'-ed at the image, teasing Akko about being like Mari's mother. Sugi interjected with a "Actually, it's quite the opposite," to which Akko blushed and glared pointedly at Sugi.

"...Okay, we need to do something."

The laps of silence, which had lasted around half an hour so far, was broken by Tamamin. Kuno looked over her shoulder lazily. "What did you have in mind?"

"Sexy truth or dare?" Tamamin looked around the care with a mischievous smile. Akko almost groaned in complaint, but knew in an instant that it was no use. Sugi was smirking, Kuno was wooping in approval, and Taguchi probably didn't care either way - she had driving to attend to.

"Me first! Me!" Kuno cheered, twisting in her seat. "Truth."

"Okay..." Tamamin sat back, tapping her chin. "... If you had to make out with someone here, who would it be and why?"

Kuno frowned thoughtfully, looking at each person in the car. Akko flashed her a small smile. Mari was fast asleep, looking as adorable as ever. Sugi quirked a brow at her, going back to her iphone after a moment. Tamamin was waiting for her answer, grinning in excitement. Taguchi was watching the road with a calm expression. Kuno felt like giving her a shock.

"Tagu." She said with a smug smile. Tamamin gave out an overly dramatic gasp, Sugi giving her an annoyed glance. Taguchi frowned, turning toward the car with her gaze still ahead.

"What? Did you just say my name?"

"Yes."

"... Um, are you going to tell me why?"

"Because they asked who I would make out with in this car."

Taguchi made an understanding noise and went back to driving. Then she blushed, and snapped around, glaring at Kuno wildly. "Wait, _what!_**" **

Kono shrugged and smiled, sitting back in her chair. "I just answered the question." She looked back into the car. "Who next?"

"Why not?" Sugi put her phone into her bag, smiling politely. "Dare, please."

Kuno looked at Tamamin. "You're now game moderator. Come up with the truths and dares."

"Might as well be the king game, but okay... Dares, huh." She looked at Sugi mildly. "Kiss the second person to either your left or your right."

"Well, if it was my right, I would have to kiss Taguchi, and she's a little preoccupied." Sugi looked at Akko, then Mari. Akko's eyes widened.

"Uh oh. No. She's asleep and defenseless." Sugi gave her a dry look. "No! Look, skip to the next person - kiss Kuno!"

"You." Sugi gave her the most annoying smile she had ever seen. "Either I kiss Mari, or _you _sacrifice yourself in place."

_That calculating bitch! __She knows that if she kisses Mari, I'll go mad. But if I kiss her..._Akko looked down at Mari with a grimace. _It feels like cheating! I can't do it. But... ugh. No. _Akko sighed. "Fine. You can kiss her." Akko glowered at her resentfully. "But I won't forget this." She muttered quiet enough for only Sugi to hear.

Sugi ignored Akko's malice and leaned over her, brushing her thick hair over her shoulder so Akko didn't get a mouthful of it. The annoyed girl leaned back as far as possible, her arm tightening around Mari. "Linger, and I'll steal all your bras." Sugi gave her a bemused smirk.

Then she tilted her head and kissed Mari.

Mari, now half-asleep with Sugi's lips over her own, made a little noise at the back of her throat and shifted against Akko's side. She smiled sleepily and pressed her lips back against Sugi's, Akko blushing awkwardly beside them. _I am so confused right now. I mean, I'm frustrated because it's Sugi, but it's hot because it's Mari._They were still at it. _Hey, aren't they a little too into this?_

"You can stop any time you like you know." Akko muttered moodily. Sugi ignored her. Honestly, she was a little shocked - Mari was a pretty good kisser, even while partly unconscious. She had almost forgotten how much softer girl's lips were. That hand cupping her neck was kind of stopping her from going anywhere, too. Alas, the position she was holding was getting really uncomfortable. She parted from the kiss with a few light pecks and grinned, patting Mari's cheek.

"You taste awesome."

"That's it. Off." Akko shoved her friend back into her seat, Tamamin and Kuno giggling at how embarrassed she looked. "Shut up!"

"Akko, I'd say its your turn." Sugi said silkily. Akko felt like stabbing herself in the eye. _So it continues. _

"Truth."

"Does the thought of kissing the person to your right excite you?" Tamamin said, reading from a small pad. She had been thinking of truths and dares to bust out while Sugi had been molesting Mari.

Akko looked at Sugi. The manipulative girl looked back with her sexiest smile. She had the same thick, curled hair and dark eyes. She was gorgeous - that was obvious - but was Akko attracted to her? She didn't know. She was obviously into girls, but... She had never really thought about being attracted to anyone but Mari.

"You're really considering this very hard, aren't you?" Kuno chuckled. Akko blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She had kissed Sugi before - she had kissed almost all of the people here before - but was usually drunk, or it was only for a second. "Sugi is really beautiful, but..."

"She obviously has someone else on her mind." Sugi finished. That caused a stir. The game was forgotten, taken over by Kuno, Tamamin and even Taguchi grilling Akko for answers as to who this hypothetical someone may be. Mari slept on innocently.

* * *

"Is this Korean?"

Sugi picked up Kuno's ipod. "Brown Eyed Girls. Is this a girl's group?"

"Yeah, they're really good!" Tamamin piped in. "I didn't know you liked K-pop, Kuno-chin!"

"They're one of the better groups out there, but I mostly like the boy bands. Key is sooo pretty..." Kuno sighed dreamily.

"From SHINee? But they aren't sexy at all, you know? Koreans aren't too good at that. Especially the girl groups."

"True. Girls Generation are almost embarrassing to watch."

"But BEG... they're the exception, you know?" Tamamin grinned goofily. "Have you seen their video for 'Abracadabra'? That was super hot. Their dancing is hypnotic - and Gain is so sexy..."

"These are girls you're talking about, right?" Sugi asked uncertainly. Tamamin smiled lopsidedly as Kuno and Akko sent her amused, suspicious looks.

"What? Girls are hot."

"You're a freak, Tam." Taguchi chuckled, still refusing to turn her gaze from the road before her.

the conversation went quiet. Sugi was back on her phone, Akko playing with Mari's hair and staring out the window. Tamamin was reading some manga. Kuno was bored, scrolling through her ipod for the next thing to put on.

Taguchi turned to their right, off from the long road they had been on for most of the trip.

"Are we close?"

"I think so..." Taguchi said. "Maybe another 15 minutes or so? It's up this hill."

"Mari..." Akko said gently, shaking her shoulder as carefully as possible. Mari blinked sleepily, mumbling about her mother being annoying. Akko smiled warmly. _Man, she's way too adorable..._"Mari, we're almost here. Come on," She shook her a touch firmer, and the sleepy girl sat up straight, her brows furrowing.

"What... are we there?" She murmured, attempting to stifle a huge yawn.

"Almost." Akko said, smiling at her general cuteness. Mari pouted.

"Noooo..." She whined, snuggling back into Akko's side, and the brunette died a little inside. "Wake me up when we're there... or something..." She trailed off into Akko's shoulder. The brunette attempted to steady her breathing, and found Kuno staring at her with a suspiciously delighted grin.

"You guys are like sisters!" She exclaimed, and then perked up, another brilliant idea coming to her. "That's what we'll call you from now on. Big Sis Akko and Little Sis Mari."

Akko smothered a grimaced. She didn't exactly want to go around calling her girlfriend 'Little Sis'. She would rather Wife, or...well, girlfriend. "Hah, I guess..." She looked down at Mari. She knew she was awake - her shoulders weren't as relaxed as when she was asleep. Mari peered up at her through her lashes, and a small smile curled her lip.

"I would much rather wife..." She said, quiet enough that only Akko could make it out. The brunette blushed, and felt a huge wave of affection for the girl in her arms.

"Me too, Mari."

* * *

This felt a little boring, since it was pretty much just them in a car chillin' out but... hopefully it built up their relationships a little bit :P

- Klasado


End file.
